clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Malefor
The pony-manufactured robot known as Mecha Malefor is a mindless drone created by Changelings, controlled remotely by a pony operator. In order to cause psychological, as well as literal, damage, the machine was built in the exact likeness of Malefor, the leader of the Changelings. Mecha Malefor is capable of operating as both a semi-rig truck and a dragonoid combat robot with the same strength, agility, and firepower as the original article, except with Thaddeus Morocco in control. Having no mind of its own, it therefore has none of Malefor moral strengths, and also lacks any form of pain receptors, making it an utterly merciless killer. History Mecha Malefor was the culmination of Changelings Project Chimera, an almost exact copy of Malefor controlled by Thaddeus Morocco from Changelings base of operations. In preparation for Mecha Malefor's creation, Changelings took a complete scan of Malefor's body and abducted and analyzed Megasuck's body components. To finalize the prototype, Changelings stole T-cog and installed it in the robot. The first attempt to create Mecha Malefor, however, was less than a success without access to Edition. They were helped by Arkeyan King, now a rogue, who approached Changelings with a deal to give them access to Edition so long as Arkeyan King had a share of it. Malefor After finding and processing some Edition, the Mecha Malefor prototype began to work. But a vengeful Bumblebee stormed the base and took back his missing part, heavily damaging the prototype in the process. To compensate for his loss, Thaddeus Morocco turned on his ally, taking Arkeyan King's T-cog and installing it into Mecha Malefor's body. Mecha Malefor next confronted the Skylanders when they were closing in on Changelings base, taking them out one-by-one. Spyro confronted it in combat after the other Skylanders had been defeated. After a lengthy battle, it seemed that Mecha Malefor had the advantage since it was impervious to pain. But before Malefor could finish off his foe, Thaddeus Morocco had to vacate the robot's control chair to battle Stealth Elf, who had made his way into the building and taken out the other Changelings members in the room. Malefor was left immobile in the interim, allowing Flavius to gain the upper hand. After defeating Stealth Elf, Thaddeus Morocco desperately jumped back into the chair, but was too late. Spyro smashed Mecha Malefor through the roof of Changelings base, crushing both the equipment controlling it and Thaddeus Morocco himself. The heavily wounded Changeling leader was pulled to safety by his men. Mecha Malefor's body was placed in storage by the military. Princess Twilight mistook it for Spyro and believed the Skylander leader was dead. He abruptly changed his mind during Fluttershy's testimony when he had an unscheduled face-to-face conversation with Flavius. Abilities Mecha Malefor is capable of operating both in a dragonoid combat robot with the same strength, agility and firepower as the real Spyro. Only one exception is with the Changeling leader Thaddeus Morocco in control of Mecha Malefor, as having no mind of its own, it has none of Flavius moral strengths and lacks any form of pain receptors, making it an utterly merciless killing machine Appearances * Malefor (episode) (Debut)